SasoDei: I Want You
by Happii Haden
Summary: "You know, Deidara. I'm a man who's use to getting what I want." The blonde looked up at him. Sasori smiled and walked closer, purring his words, "And what I want, is not the curtains." He brushed their lips together. "Catch my drift?"


_**Mahhh, another one shot! I have too many ideas =_='**_

_**Warnings: sexual themes, yaoi, ano...buttsecks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I no own anything! **_

__It was a normal day in California. Bright sunny day, perfect day for the beach. A slight breeze, just enough to cool you off. A good day to be a interior designer. Deidara Iwa, age 20. Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"This must be the house. Pretty big for one person, yeah." He said to himself as he walked up the stairs to the front door. He knocked and waited for the owner to answer. "Come in!" They called from inside. The blonde shrugged and walked in. the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. He looked around for the owner. The blonde just shrugged and began to measure the windows. He was hear for curtains and other little things. "Hm, beige curtains would be nice for this room." He said to himself, writing things down on his clipboard.

Deidara walked down a little more, and measured the windows there. He failed to notice a redhead looking through the window, smirking. "Mm, hello there." A voice purred. Deidara looked up, "Oh! Hello, yeah. I didn't see you there. You must be the owner of the house. I'm Deidara." He stretched his hand out. The redhead boy smiled and shook his hand, "Why yes, I'm Sasori." Deidara wrote more things down on his clipboard and looked back at the redhead. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a few buttons down showing off his chest. He also wore tight black skinny jeans and just some plain ankle socks.

"This is a pretty big house to be living alone in, yeah?" Deidara said, measuring more. Sasori nodded and folded his arms, resting up against the wall, "I inherited it when my parents died. Usually my grandmother stays here with me, but she out gambling this week." "Ah, I see." Deidara nodded, "So I was thinking, maybe a beige color would look good for the foyer. And maybe a dark ruby color in here." He said, not knowing that the redhead was mind fucking him.

Sasori licked his lips, "Yeah?" His eyes scanned the blonde up and down. His eyes lingered on the blonde's crotch. Even in his nice dress pants, he could see the small form of his length, just waiting to be released and played with. Oh, Sasori could see himself all over the blonde. He looked back up, noticing the blonde was going on about the curtains. "You know, Deidara. I'm a man who's use to getting what I want." The blonde looked up at him. Sasori smiled and walked closer, purring his words, "And what I want, is not the curtains." He brushed their lips together. "Catch my drift?" Deidara nodded and held his breath.

The redhead grinned and leaned in, capturing the blonde's lips with his. Deidara closed his eyes and immediately kissed back. Sasori chuckled and placed his hands on his hips, bringing him closer. The blonde audibly moaned and wrapped his arms around the male, "Mm Sasori."

Sasori licked the blonde's bottom lips, asking for entrance. Deidara opened up and let the redhead have his way. He thrust his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, making sure to explore the whole cavern. The blonde moved his hips, grinding against the redhead's. Sasori broke the kiss and grabbed the blonde's hand, leading him to what Deidara supposed was his room.

They began another heated kiss, as soon as they walked through the door. Sasori ran his hands all over the blonde's body, loving the feeling. He shut the door with his foot and pushed the blonde back on the bed. Deidara moaned wantonly and held his arms up wanting Sasori on him again. The redhead chuckled and crawled on top of Deidara, kissing him. "Mm, you look so sexy in this. But you'd look even better with it off." He slipped his hands under the beginning of the shirt and pulled it down Deidara's shoulders. It being a silky dress shirt, it moved down without a problem.

"Sasori~" The blonde blushed and wiggled under him, his hands traveling over that toned chest he'd like to get to know better. Sasori grinned and leaned down and started kissing his neck. Deidara mewled and brought one hand to the redhead's hair, playing with his silky locks. The redhead placed butterfly kisses on the soft skin. He moved down to the base of his neck and started lapping at the skin. Deidara giggled at the sensations and gave his hair a playful tug. Sasori grinned and nibbled on the flesh, before making sucking motions.

Deidara's other hand on Sasori's chest moved to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them. Sasori began moving down the blonde's collar bone, leaving a trail of hickeys. He chuckled and pulled back, and sat up. Deidara followed in suit and sat up also. The redhead tugged the blonde's shirt off and began kissing down his chest, stopping at one of the pink little nubs.

He gave it a light suckle and moved his other hand to play with the other. "Mm, Sasori..." Deidara moaned and tugged on Sasori's shirt. The other chuckled, and pulled away and let the blonde remove his shirt. "You're so sexy~" The redhead grinned, pushing the man down so he was beneath him again. "Mm, feel how hard you make me?" Sasori moaned, grinding their clothed erections together. The blonde moaned and ground back as hard as he could loving the friction. "Do you wanna have some fun, Deidara?"

The blonde nodded and reached up, kissing the redhead. "Yes, please." Sasori smirked, "Alright. We can play, but I have some rules. One, I'm _always_ on top. Two, you have to call me Master. Three, you obey my every command. And four, you keep coming back for more. Got it?" He purred. Deidara nodded. The redhead kissed him and got up, to retrieve some things.

Deidara sat up, interested. Sasori pulled out various objects; A vibrator, a cockring, some lube, and a video camera. "Master, yeah?" The redhead grinned and set the items at the end of the bed, picking up the camera and setting it on his dresser. He turned it on and made sure it was at a good angle. "Strip." Sasori commanded.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, Master..." He eyed the camera but, did as he was told. Deidara hooked his fingers in his nice dress pants and pulled them off, leaving him in his boxers. Sasori walked over to him and got behind the blonde, running his hands up and down the exposed flesh. "All of it~" He purred, grabbing the blonde's hands and trailing them down his own body. "Ah, Master..."

Sasori made the blonde's hand grab his boxers and pull them off, sensually. Deidara blushed and raised his hips, making the boxers move down easier. "Very nice. You're pretty big, Dei." The redhead purred in his ear, nipping. "But I'm bigger." He growled, playfully. Deidara giggled and turned to face Sasori and kissed him. "Are we gonna play now, yeah?" The redhead smirked and kissed him back. "Oh yes, we're going to play. Lay back and spread your legs, my sexy little boy toy~"

The blonde did as he was told and laid down, spreading his legs. Sasori licked his lips and grabbed the lube and vibrator. "Give me a good show and I might fuck you." Deidara nodded and took the lube and toy from the redhead. He opened the bottle and poured some onto his fingers, coating them well enough so it would lessen the pain. "Go on." Sasori said, watching.

Deidara moved his fingers to his heat, pressing them all in together. "Ahh...Yes...Master Sasori~" He moaned, thrusting them in and out slowly, stretching his muscles. Sasori groaned quietly and wrapped his hand around his hardened cock. "Mm, don't forget your toy." Deidara nodded and grabbed the toy with his free hand. He flipped on the switch and ran it down his body.

"Oh...Mm..." The blonde moaned loudly as he made the vibrator roam his chest, teasing his nipples. His fingers were moving in and out of him at a faster pace now and his hips were occasionally twitching. "Master~" Deidara moved the vibrator down to his cock, running it along the sensitive skin. "Ah...So good..."

Sasori let out a pleasured sigh and began moving his hand faster. "Put it inside you, Deidara...Imagine it's me fucking your tight cute little ass." Deidara nodded and removed his fingers and replaced them with the vibrator. "Oh...God...Master~" He thrust the toy in and out repetitively, the head of it abusing his prostate. The redhead grunted and moved out of his position and crawled over the blonde. "Suck." He said, rubbing his cock against the blonde's lips.

Deidara complied sitting up and taking the hardened organ in his mouth. Sasori shuddered as he felt the blonde's tongue begin to tease the head and slit of his cock. "Come on, I know you can do better than that." He teased. Deidara slammed the vibrator into his ass harder and moaned. The blonde took a deep breath before taking more of the redhead's length in his mouth, sucking hard and fast, moving his mouth up and down at Sasori's command.

The redhead rocked his hips into the blonde's mouth. "Feels great doesn't it?" Deidara moaned and nodded, arching his back as the toy inside of him rattled his bones. Sasori groaned and quickly removed the blonde's mouth from his erection, stroking it once more. The blonde gagged a bit at the sudden action but quickly recovered, rocking his hips into the toy, buried deep within him. "Mm, Deidara~" Sasori moaned, moving his hand faster and faster until he came. The blonde was surprised when the redhead came all over his face and looked up at him. "Master." He licked around his lips and took the redhead's limp penis into his hand, licking it clean from the left over cum.

Sasori moaned and pushed the blonde on his back, taking the toy out of him. "Master~ I wanna cum too, yeah." Deidara whined. The redhead shook his head and grabbed the cock ring and clipped it onto the blonde's length. "Not until I'm done fucking you." The redhead purred. "Now get your Master hard again. If I ain't hard enough, I can't fuck you."

Deidara reached down between their bodies and grabbed the redhead's semi-erect member. Slowly, he began to rub the length, making it growl larger and harder. "Master...Please fuck me~" Deidara moaned, pressing Sasori's length against his heat. "With pleasure." Sasori smirked, leaning in and kissing him. The blonde moaned as soon as Sasori thrust in, pushing their hips together. As their tongues dueled, their hips mashed together creating a smooth rhythm. "Mm, Master! There!" Deidara groaned, tangling his fingers in Sasori's hair.

The redhead nodded, laying desperate kisses where ever he could. "Harder, yeah!~" Sasori thrust in harder, loving the sounds the blonde made. He actually considered asking this blonde out. Usually he would fuck them and never see that person again. But this blonde..."Ahh~ Master! Let me cum please!" Sasori chuckled, "Well, since you've been such a good boy..." The redhead reached down between their moving bodies and unclipped the ring.

The blonde moaned loudly and came hard. Sasori groaned and used his last bit of energy to thrust into the blonde at a hard and fast pace. "Shit...Deidara~" He grunted, coming inside Deidara. The blonde shivered at the feeling and panted heavily. Sasori collapsed on top of him and stayed there for a couple of minutes before getting up and removing himself from the moved his hair out of his face and fanned himself. Sasori turned off the camera and looked back at Deidara. "Shower?" The blonde nodded, "Please."

After the two had showered and dressed, Sasori was checking things over with the blonde. "So those curtains...I'll have them sent to you within the next week, yeah." Deidara said, handing Sasori the clipboard. The redhead took it and signed, "Alright...So hey, I was wondering...Whenever you're available, I was think I could take us out to a nice place for dinner." The blonde smiled, "Hm, is it a date?" "Do you want it to be?" Deidara nodded, "Very." Sasori chuckled and pecked his lips. "Then it's a date."

_**Annnnd craptastic ending! XD **_


End file.
